helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishun Collection
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Fantasy! Juuichi |Japanese = 青春コレクション |released = June 9, 2010 June 16, 2010 (Single V) July 10, 2010 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V |length = 14:09 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai 42nd Single (2010) |Next = Appare! Kaiten Zushi Muten Musume Single (2010) }} Seishun Collection (青春コレクション; Youth Collection) is Morning Musume's 43rd single. The single was released on June 9, 2010 in a regular edition and 3 limited editions. The limited editions come with bonus DVDs. The single reached #1 on the daily chart and #3 for the weekly Oricon chart. It sold a total reported 40,865 copies. "Seishun Collection" is used as the theme song for the group's musical Fashionable, as well as the ending theme for the TV Tokyo show Koisuru Seoul for the month of July. The coupling track "Tomo" is used as the theme song for the Japan Expo 2010 which Morning Musume attended as guests of honor. Tracklist CD #Seishun Collection #Tomo (友; Friend) #Seishun Collection (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Seishun Collection (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD *Seishun Collection (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD *Seishun Collection (Seishun Ver. -type1-) Single V #Seishun Collection (Music Video) #Seishun Collection (Seishun Ver. -type2-) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Seishun Collection (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Kamei Eri Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Junjun Solo Ver.) #Seishun Collection (Linlin Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Single Information ;Seishun Collection *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Strings: Koike Hiroyuki Strings *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Sunaga Hideakihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0080804&ch=0 ;Tomo *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2010.05.30 MUSIC JAPAN *2010.06.12 Happy Music *2010.06.13 Uta no Rakuen *2010.12.05 BS-TBS Winter Collection X'mas Special *2011.05.09 J-MELO Concert Performances ;Seishun Collection *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura (part of a medley) *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" - Kamikokuryo Moe *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Juice=Juice, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ - BEYOOOOONDS / Hello Pro Kenshuusei / Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido ;Tomo *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 40,865 Trivia *8th generation members Mitsui Aika, Junjun, and Linlin received no solo lines in the A-side track. *5th generation member Takahashi Ai gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *The song "Tomo", along with the song Namidacchi, are often performed at graduation concerts. Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Seishun Collection, Tomo cs:Seishun Collection it:Seishun Collection Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2010 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Theme Songs